The New Girl
by Hal710
Summary: Yume Nusumi is from a clan of notorious thieves, then, she moves to Konoha. She can almost forget that she has been shunned her whole life for her clan name. But what happens the guys start to like her? Drama, Mystery, Romance, Humor, and CHOCOLATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Ok, so first of all (well, ever since i started taking the quizilla quizzes) i've always wanted to write a story where every guy in Konoha (maybe sand) liked one girl. if i'm "stealing your guy", then just pretend that the girl is you or something, even if you don't like her personality. Sorry if she seems a little mary-sue (or mary lynn or however u describe a person who is shallow, like...good looking or sumthing...i dont know)..but i swear she has a personality and isnt always happy. but being happy is good so dont blame me.**

**AND i'm going to have a contest type-thing where you people get to decide who she ends up with. obviously this is only the first chapter, so you shouldn't decide yet unless you're absolutely sure. she meets almost everyone in this chapter, so i dont know if it will help...but on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I...I...cant say it**

**Naruto: just spit it out!**

**me: i cant! its too heartbreaking**

**naruto: y is it heartbreaking?**

**me: becuz if i owned naruto, it would be AWESOME! and just admitting it makes it harder to bear!**

**everyone from konoha: JUST SAY IT!**

**me: glares fine**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto! except i do own my oc's!**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

_"I can't start a new school! No one would like me! They'll all make fun of me because my parents are divorced!" Five-year-old Yume cried to her grandmother, as they sat in her house._

"_Listen, Yume darling. No one will make fun of you. Just be yourself." Her grandma replied, smiling kindly through all her wrinkles. Yume smiled back through her tears. _

"_Just be myself? I can do that!"_

"Miss? Miss Nusumi? We're here." A bodyguard ninja told sixteen year-old Yume Nusumi as she woke up from the dream she was having. About four hours earlier, her legs had gotten tired from walking, so one of the ninja's offered to carry her on his back. It was a good thing she was light, or it might've been trouble. It was then she had had a flashback from her past before she left her grandma's house to come to Konoha.

"You can let me down now." Yume smiled at the big man who was carrying her. "Thanks, Hitsuro." She said gratefully. He gently let her down and she stretched.

"Ah, it feels good to stretch. Are we really at Konoha? For real this time?" Yume grinned slyly at Hitsuro and Mikio (the other bodyguard) prank on her before saying that they had arrived, but really hadn't.

"Yes," Mikio laughed. She grinned back up at him. She looked up at the towering gates and almost asked if she could turn around. Nervous butterflies filled her stomach as the gate guarding ninja came up to them and asked what they were doing here.

"Yume Nusumi, huh?" One of them asked, raising an eyebrow. "From the infamous Nusumi clan?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes," Yume sniffed, turning away. Her clan was the most famous in the land, but for all the wrong reasons. Her clan used to be notorious bandits, and had drinking and smoking problems. They originated in the Rock village, but moved around until some had settled in the Sand village, and that's where Yume came from. Her parents had gotten divorced when she was eight, and she was sixteen now, so it had been eight years. Her parents absolutely despised each other and didn't even remember why they got married in the first place. Yume guessed that they had been drunk that night. Or at least her mom was. Her mom was constantly drinking. Her father, on the other hand, had abused drugs for all his life ever since he was young, so he was unfit to raise Yume. It was a surprise he was even still living. Since then, Yume had lived with her grandma, until she died, about a month ago.

Yume's grandma was about the only thing that didn't make people come destroy the Nusumi clan permanently. Her grandma, was a professional medic-nin and had greatly helped heal people during the wars, in which the nine-tailed fox came and destroyed Konoha. She was called there from the Sand village to come help them, and she had earned great respect from everyone by doing this. She was constantly out of the house that Yume used to live in because she was off at some village helping to heal people. When she died, people thought it a great tragedy and there was a great funeral held. In her will, she left all her money to Yume, and a house that she had bought in Konoha when she helped. Which was why Yume was now standing at the front of the gates of Konoha waiting to move in.

"Ok, you can pass. Do you need help to find the location of the house?" The guard ninja asked, but Hitsuro shook his huge head and the three of them continued inside.

"Wow! This place is AWESOME!" Yume smiled, looking around like a newborn baby just exposed to the world. Her purple eyes looked at everything she could take in, from the people bustling around her, to the Hokage mountain in the far distance.

"Would you like us to take your stuff to the house while you look around more? We can meet you by the Hokage mountain in about three hours." Mikio offered. Yume nodded happily and continued on her way, looking at everything, while Mikio and Hitsuro went the opposite way.

She spotted a huge white and brown dog sniffing the ground on the street, looking as if it was lost. She ran over to it, not even thinking that a dog that big could ever get lost.

"Aw! Poor doggy! Are you lost?" She asked sympathetically, petting its big head. It barked happily and nuzzled her hand. "We should find your home." She looked around, hoping to find something that would help her find the dog's home.

"Akamaru! Don't run off like that when I'm buying something!" She heard a male voice say. She turned around and spotted a brown haired and black eyed boy running towards her and the dog. He had red triangles on his face and a leather jacket on.

Akamaru barked and bounded over to his owner. Kiba pet him distractedly as he stared at Yume. "Who's this?" He asked Akamaru, grinning.

"Oh! I'm Yume Nusumi. I just spotted…Akamaru walking around and I thought he was…lost or something…" She finished lamely, now realizing that a big dog like that couldn't get lost, especially if it was a nin-dog. Kiba laughed.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Thanks for looking out for Akamaru." He smiled, offering his hand. She took it and smiled gratefully. _He's cute!_Yume thought as she shook his hand.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here. I'm just exploring the town right now." Yume explained, grinning.

"Do you need a guide?" Kiba offered, gesturing to the town.

"Oh! No, thanks! Thanks, though, but I'm just walking around and I have to meet my friends soon. So, maybe I'll talk to you later. Bye Kiba! Bye Akamaru!" Yume said, walking away, not before giving Akamaru one last pat and turning around.

"Definitely!" Kiba said, waving to her as she walked away. Her caramel colored hair blew in the wind and Kiba blushed. Akamaru barked. "Your right, Akamaru. She's cute."

Yume walked around again, looking at everything. She finally took a road out of the main, bustling part of Konoha, and to some peaceful forests. Yume breathed in the earthy air and smiled. All of a sudden, she heard some grunting from a distance away.

She followed it and heard counting. "290...291...292...293..." _Who is that? And what are they doing?_She followed it and finally came to a clearing. It was a training ground and there was someone doing pushups there. He had a green outfit on and humongous eyebrows.

"300...301..." The boy fell down and tried to get back up, sweating and grunting from the effort. _What does he think he's doing? He's going to kill himself!_ She thought, running out to him.

"What in the world are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked incredulously, placing her hand on his shoulder. He jumped up, a little wobbly, and looked at her confusedly. "Why are you training so hard? You could really hurt yourself!" She exclaimed, looking worried.

"I'm training to become stronger! Yosh!" He gave the good guy pose, and his teeth sparkled.

Yume laughed. "You can't become stronger if you're _dead_." Yume said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, I'm Yume Nusumi by the way." She said, smiling.

"I'm Rock Lee!" He said, taking her hand and smiling.

"Well, Rock Lee, you better be careful, or the next time we meet, it'll be at the hospital." Yume said to him, and started to walk away.

"Okay, thank you!" Rock Lee yelled after her. Yume turned around and waved, running into a tree and almost falling.

"Oops! My bad! Okay, well see you later, Lee!" She said, walking back into the forest, leaving a stunned and blushing Lee staring after her. _Hehe, he would look better with his hear spiked. I should give him advice sometime about fashion._Yume thought as she walked away. _Not that I know much about it myself, but still._

Yume ran through the trees, back to Konoha. _What a weird kid, though…He seemed strong enough to me! 300 pushups? I can barely do one hundred!_ She thought, shaking her head. Just then, her stomach rumbled.

"Where can I get some food around here?" She mumbled to herself and spotted a stand not far off that said Ichiraku Ramen. _Ramen! My favorite!_ She smiled and skipped down towards the stand. She pushed back the cloth and sat down.

"I would like Miso ramen!" She called to Teuchi, the ramen guy, and he gave her a steaming bowl.

"Itadakimasu!" She cried, and dug in, savoring the flavor. She slurped and ate the bowl clean.

After five more bowls of ramen, she was finally stuffed. "Ugh, I'm so full…Now I need to pay. Where did I put my money again?" She looked through all of her pockets and finally pulled out some money.

Just then, a blonde boy with an orange jumpsuit walked in. "Miso ramen, old man!" He called, smiling. He spotted Yume next to him handing the guy some money and the six bowls of ramen next to her. He raised his eyebrows, interested. He didn't know girls could eat as much as him and still keep their figure.

"It's not enough…" He heard Teuchi say, and Yume groan. She started to dig more around in her pockets, and even checked her shoes. Naruto pulled out the amount of money and handed it to Teuchi.

"This one's on me! I didn't know girls could eat so much! That's almost as much as me!" Naruto said, smiling at Yume. She smiled gratefully back.

"Thank you so so so much!" She cried. "Well, I do love ramen. It's the greatest!" She said, giving the peace sign.

"Me too!" He said, as Teuchi gave him a steaming bowl of ramen.

"But thank you so much! Can I repay you somehow?" Yume continued on, looking worried. "I don't want to be in debt-" She started, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it! Just the fact that you love ramen just as much as I do is payment enough." He said. Yume blushed.

"Yeah, but-" Yume started, but was once again thwarted by Naruto.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure you'll think of something later. Don't worry about it now. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. The future Hokage of Konoha!" He said, grinning.

"I'm Yume Nusumi Thank you so much Naruto! I'll definitely pay you back!" Yume said, walking out. Naruto waved and continued on with his ramen, a smile on his face.

_Hmm…How much longer do I have?_Yume checked her watch. _About two hours._ She looked around, and finally decided to go to look around on the opposite side of town.

She walked around for some time, thinking about some of the people she had met. Suddenly, she spotted a man with big white hair and silver hair walking next to each other talking. She recognized the white haired one and ran over to him.

"Your Jiraiya-sama, right? You write the Icha-Icha Paradise series! My dad used to read your books all the time! I'm Yume Nusumi! I read one of your books. It was…" Yume tried to think of words to describe the porno novel. "Never mind…" Yume shuddered at the memory of when she was seven and had taken one of her father's books and read part of it, then having disturbing nightmares for about two weeks.

Jiraiya swelled with pride in front of her. "So your father reads my books? I knew I was getting even more famous!" He smiled. "Told you, Kakashi!" He said to the man standing next to him.

"Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake? Is that you?" Yume asked, peering closely at his face. "It is you! Do you remember me? I'm Yume Nusumi, of the Nusumi clan! You went on a mission and you got hurt so my grandma took care of you for a couple of days."

"Yume? Is that really you? You sure have grown a lot!" Kakashi smiled perversely behind his mask, not quite looking at her face, but at something a little lower.

Yume punched him on the arm. "Still as perverted as ever! Well, sorry, but I got to go! Man, if my dad was still with me, he would want your autograph so bad." She said to Jiraiya, and started to walk away. "Bye! Come see me sometime, Kakashi!" She walked away, whistling.

"_Was_still with her?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi.

"She's from the Nusumi clan, didn't you hear? She's the daughter of Ren and Sato Nusumi." Kakashi explained.

"Ah, the infamous Nusumi clan. I see." Jiraiya said, frowning thoughtfully.

Yume walked away, somewhat saddened. _If only dad were here. He would've loved to see Jiraiya-sama…_ Yume sighed and continued walking. _I miss my parents, even though they hated each other. _She changed directions and started to walk towards the Hokage mountain, until…

WHAM!

"Ouch! What the heck? What are you doing running into people?" Yume yelled angrily at the person who had just run into her, her short temper rising.

"Hn." He said, annoyed and got up quickly, looking suspiciously over his shoulder. He had midnight black hair and onyx eyes. Yume was momentarily stunned as she brushed herself off and got up. _He's hot!_ She thought in awe. _Though he probably is a stoic idiot…_

Just then, a horde of screaming girls came running around the end of the street. She heard the guy sigh frustratingly and turn to run away again.

"You got fan girls?" Yume smirked at him, and he glared at her. Yume rolled her eyes. "Come here. I'll help you." She said, grabbing his wrist and quickly dragging him into an alley next to them. A cat meowed in annoyance and sped away.

"Where did he go? I just saw Sasuke-kun a second ago!" Yume heard the fan girl say.

"Maybe he's down that alley!" Another said, pointing to the alley where they were. _Ugh, I don't want to do this._Yume summoned up her chakra and created a genjutsu around the girls that Sasuke was running down the street in front of them. They screamed again and started running after the illusion.

"Your welcome," Yume smiled to Sasuke when they could no longer hear the screaming. He stared back with an impassive look in his eyes.

"Hn. What did you do to them?" He asked. Yume twitched in annoyance. _Yeah, he's definitely one of those hot stoic idiots. Probably got a stick up his a-_…

"I created an illusion that you were running the other way." Yume shrugged. Sasuke cocked his eyebrows at her.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked.

"I didn't. It's Yume Nusumi." Yume said, but didn't offer her hand because she knew he wouldn't take it. "Yours?"

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." He said with an air of pride about him. Yume restrained from rolling her eyes.

"Well, _Sasuke Uchiha_, I guess I'll be going then. Good luck with your fan girls." She said, and walked out the other side of the alley.

_I have half an hour left. What can I do in half an hour? _Yume asked herself as she stood by the Hokage mountain. She looked up at the faces and spotted a woman as the Fifth Hokage. _They have a woman? How cool!_ She thought admirably.

"I guess I could take a walk…on the outskirts of town." Yume said to herself, turning to go.

She reached a field about five minutes later. _What a big field!_ She said in awe as the long grass swayed in the afternoon breeze. She walked down the middle of it, looking at the sky. She spotted a big puffy cloud that looked dense enough to lay on. _That would be so cool to live on._ She thought to herself_. I wouldn't even need a bed. I could just sl-_

Yume's thoughts were interrupted as she tripped and fell over something solid. "Sorry!" She said to whatever she had tripped on; it felt like it was human. "I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?" She asked.

The guy she had tripped over opened his eyes wearily. "Troublesome…" She heard him mutter (can you guess who it is?). "Yeah, I'm fine. How could you not be watching the ground where you're walking?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I was staring at the clouds. Well, mostly that big puff one. You could live on that thing!" Yume explained. The guy stared at her weirdly. "I'm Yume Nusumi, by the way. Sorry again for tripping over you."

"It's okay. I'm Shikamaru Nara." He answered, yawning.

"Ok, well, I better be going. Bye Shikamaru! Sorry again!" Yume said, getting up and walking away. _Was he just sleeping on the ground? I want to do that…_Yume wished as she walked away, waving.

"Troublesome…" He muttered, falling asleep again.

Yume got back to the Hokage mountain just in time for Hitsuro and Mikio to arrive. "So, how's the town?" Asked Mikio.

"It's wonderful…" Yume sighed.

* * *

Yume woke up to the sun shining in through her blinds. She groaned in frustration and turned over on her other side.

"Ugh. Sun go away!" She mumbled into her pillow. Wearily she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around at her new room. It was a square room with an outcropping for the balcony on the north wall. It had light purple walls with a queen sized bed and a desk, closet, drawers, dresser, and a bookcase. It was, by far, Yume's favorite room in the house, not only because purple is her favorite color, but also because of the bookcase. Yume loved to read, especially fantasy stories.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Yume walked over to her closet to get her clothes. _What time did Hitsuro and Mikio say I had to see Tsunade-sama? _Yume tried to remember what Mikio had said before the two ninjas left yesterday. _Hmm…I think he said…10:00? Yeah! It was ten._ She glanced at the clock and saw it was 9: 59.

"CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Yume yelled and ran out the door, pulling on her last shoe. She burst through the door and sprinted down the long walkway to the street. The house Yume was living in wasn't just a house, it was a MANSION. It had three stories and way too many rooms for Yume to use for herself.

Yume jumped on to the nearest building she could find and jumped the rest of the way over all the buildings she could find to the Hokage tower.

Finally, after about ten minutes of frantic running, Yume burst into the door of the Hokage's office, breathing heavily.

"Sorry…I'm…late…" Yume panted, doubling over and sinking to the ground, leaning her head against the door. She saw a woman with HUGE boobs sitting in the desk and a girl with short black hair next to her. A girl with short pink hair and green eyes was sitting off to the side, looking at Yume weirdly.

"It's okay. Tsunade-sama just arrived too." The girl with short black hair said sympathetically. "I'm Shizune, by the way, and this is Sakura Haruno." Yume stood up slowly, her breath returning.

"Hi!" Yume replied, waving to Sakura. Sakura waved back cheerfully. Yume then looked at Tsunade expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"Yume Nusumi, was it? From the thief Nusumi clan?" Tsunade asked, her expression thoughtful. Yume's eyes hardened. It was happening again. The first thing most people thought when they heard her name was _thief_. Yume just nodded curtly and sighed. _I should be used to this by now…_

"Okay!" Tsunade smiled satisfactorily. "Now that we've got that settled, let's talk about your arrangements here in Konoha."

"Arrangements?" Yume echoed, confused.

"Yes. For example, now that you're a Konoha citizen and ninja, you'll need to start training with a sensei and go on missions." Tsunade explained.

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned on Yume's face. "Ok, well, who is my sensei going to be?" She asked, secretly praying for Kakashi because she already knew him.

"Hmmm…" Tsunade thought, putting a hand to her chin and taking a sip of sake. "Anko Mitarashi. She will meet you later at 3:00. As for missions, we'll discuss that tomorrow around noon. Come here again at that time. You can leave now." Tsunade said in clear dismissal. "You too, Sakura. Have a good day!" Tsunade called as Yume and Sakura left, waving.

"So…Yume, was it? How do you like Konoha so far?" Sakura asked cheerfully as they walked down the stairs to the bustling part of Konoha.

"It's great! I've met some really-er- nice people since I've gotten here and I really like the food and stuff…" Yume replied smiling, but hesitating on the word_ nice_because of Sasuke.

"Who did you meet?" Sakura asked, interested.

"Hmm…" Yume counted her fingers off, "Kiba, Rock Lee, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-even though I already knew him-, Naruto, Sasuke, and…Shikamaru. Yeah, I think that's it."

Sakura looked slightly annoyed. "You met Sasuke-kun?"

Yume scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-_kun_? Yeah I met him. I don't know why you or any other fan girl like him. He's emo, arrogant, self-centered…and yeah he's good-looking. BUT, that doesn't count for anything if he has no personality to back it up." Yume said knowingly and Sakura just huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke does have a personality to back up his good looks! He's mysterious and dark and strong…and handsome!" Sakura said exasperatingly. _Handsome…isn't a trait…_Yume sweat dropped. "Anyway, you don't even know what happened to him. His brother, Itachi, killed his whole entire clan when he was young and then he swore to avenge him. He abandoned Konoha about three years ago to go train with Orochimaru to be come stronger. Then, he finally defeated Itachi and decided to come back here. You have no idea what he's been through!" Sakura finished, somewhat out of breath.

"His whole family's dead?" Yume said, feeling she could relate to him somehow. _Even though my family's not dead, I'm still alone, just like him._

"Yes," Sakura said, getting all teary-eyed. "But I hope to become a part of his family someday!" She said, punching her fist into the air, suddenly inspired.

"Yeah, okay, you do that." Yume said sarcastically. "Ok, Sakura, I um…have to go that way. So, I'll see you later. Bye!" Yume called, already walking away.

Sakura snapped out her trance. "Oh! Bye, Yume-chan!"

Yume walked away, momentarily stunned. Nobody had ever called her Yume-chan. Except for her grandmother, but not a girl. Especially not one her own age. _Sakura Haruno…She's okay…but a little annoying…_Yume decided slowly, but couldn't bring herself to hate her because she seemed like she wanted to be friends.

Upon reaching her house again, she quickly restocked her money supply, intending on paying back Naruto today. She walked out her front door, looking up curiously when she heard a small banging up in her attic. _Probably just the air vents…_Yume said, collecting herself and walked off, in search of Naruto.

She checked Ichiraku's first, but he wasn't there. She searched the training grounds, but Naruto wasn't there. Instead, a guy and a girl with brown hair were sparring. The guy had beautiful silver eyes and the girl had brown eyes and her hair was in buns. Yume decided to ask them where she could find Naruto, since they seemed to be taking a drink of water.

"Um…Excuse me?" Yume asked nervously, walking up to them. They looked up from their position on the floor.

"Yes?" The girl asked, confused.

"Do you know where I can find Naruto Uzumaki? I need to pay him back for buying me ramen yesterday…" Yume asked.

The girl looked surprised. Even the boy, who seemed the stoic type, raised his eyebrows. "Naruto bought a girl ramen? Was it a date?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows playfully.

Yume blushed lightly, waving her arms. "No, no, nothing like that. I just couldn't pay for my whole meal so he gave me some money and I want to pay him back for it…" She explained, laughing nervously.

"He isn't at Ichiraku's?" The guy finally spoke. It was then that Yume really noticed him. _His eyes are so pretty…just like the moon…_

Yume shook her head at his question, then asked one of her own. "Are your eyes naturally that color?" She asked, mystified.

"Yes?" He said dubiously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it kinda was.

"Oh, wow! They look like the moon!" Yume said staring at his eyes, not aware that it was making him uncomfortable.

"Um…" The girl cleared her throat. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry! It's Yume Nusumi, at your service!" She grinned and shook Tenten's hand. "Yours?" She asked both of them.

"Tenten!" Tenten said, smiling also.

"Neji Hyuuga." Was all Neji said, an air of arrogance about him.

_Oh great. Another one. But Neji doesn't seem as bad as Sasuke. _"Ok…so neither of you know where Naruto might be?" She asked again, coming back to the topic.

Tenten shook her head, as did Neji.

"Aw, well, I guess I wasn't destined to find him today." Yume said jokingly, a faraway look in her eyes. Tenten glanced at Neji, who had raised his eyebrows. "Ok, then! Thanks for your help! Bye Tenten and Neji!" She called and sprinted off.

_I guess I'll go get some groceries for my house before I have to meet Anko…_Yume decided as she went to the nearest shop with food. She got all her items and started to get in line.

She got behind this plump guy with about twenty bags of chips. When he reached the counter to pay, he found out he didn't have enough money to pay for all of them. Anime-tears ran down his face like waterfalls because he didn't want to get rid of any of the bags. Yume sighed, remembering what it was like not having enough money, and stepped next to him, giving him the right amount.

"Here you go!" She smiled sympathetically at the boy. "This happened to me yesterday too and somebody helped me."

"Thank you so much!" He said, smiling. He had swirls on his cheeks and long brown hair. "I'm Chouji Akimichi, by the way."

"I'm Yume Nusumi! No problem. Have fun eating your chips!" She smiled as he walked away carrying around five bags.

"That was really nice of you, young lady," said the old lady at the counter. She almost looked like her grandmother through all the wrinkles.

"Aw, thanks! See you later, baa-chan!" Yume called. She walked out of the store carrying her groceries. Just as she was turning onto her street, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, but was caught on the arm by a firm hand.

"Careful," It said in a deep voice. "You could've squished the ladybugs." Yume looked down and noticed a ladybug with four dots crawling across the sidewalk.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Yume bent down and it crawled onto her finger. It tickled and Yume laughed. The laugh startled the ladybug and it spread its wings and flew away. "Bye, ladybug!" Yume called to the ladybug then remembered her savior-type person.

"Oh, and thank you!" Yume said, turning to the guy. He had a hood and glasses and you could barely see any of his skin.

"Hn. You like bugs?" He asked, somewhat interested.

"Um…Not really. I'm afraid they're going to bite or sting me or something. But I do like butterflies, ladybugs, earthworms, and…roly-poly's." She said. "I'm Yume Nusumi, by the way. You like bugs?"

"Shino Aburame," He said, introducing himself. "Yes, I love beetles."

Yume nodded. "That's cool, Shino, but I have to go or my groceries will get cold. Sorry, and thank you! See you later!" She called and walked away to her house only a block away.

When she got home and put her groceries away, she checked the time. _3: 05._

"CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE _AGAIN!_"

* * *

**Hope you liked! plz review or i'll be afraid no one likes it even though...i will keep writing anyway if nobody likes it...BUT PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY! hehe (i'm so proud of myself! i think this was...19 pages long!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! So sorry for the late update, but a lot was going on! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I'm so freaking bored!" Yume moaned, banging her head on her desk. "Ow." She said stupidly. Then, she noticed the banging didn't stop. It was coming from her attic again. "Ugh, if I don't stop that noise now, then it will be even more annoying and might interrupt my SLEEP!" She yelled to no one in particular. The banging abruptly stopped, leaving Yume somewhat surprised.

"Maybe…this house can hear me." She looked around suspiciously. "Hello?" She called. Nobody answered. "UGH I'M STILL SO BORED!" She whined again, falling out of her chair and laying sprawled on the floor.

"Hm hm hm-hmmmmm, hm hm hm-hmmmmm!" She started humming a random song, trying to entertain herself. Finally, she got up and turned on some music.

Finally, after about fifteen more minutes of laying on the floor, she turned off her music and grabbed a book. She sat cross-legged on her bed to read it. (I made this up; its not from a book). _Johnny drew out a long thin blade stained by blood, its tip gleaming. He crossed the room in absolute silence, creeping towards the girl brushing her hair and humming cheerfully, unaware that she was about to be murdered. He lunged at her, and her lips parted in a scream-_

BAM BAM BAM! Yume screamed an ear-splitting, glass-shattering scream, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her eyes wide. The banging was coming even louder now, and Yume sighed frustratingly.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE STUPID BANGING?" She yelled in frustration. It wasn't her fault that she got scared _really_ easily. She stomped up the stairs to the third floor, then walked along the halls silently, her heart still beating. She could hear it in her ears; feel the blood pumping in her veins. She pulled down the rope to the attic slowly, dreading what was up there.

_What if it's a colony of rats with red eyes and sharp teeth? What if there's a demon up there? What if…THERE'S A GHOST?_ Yume believed in ghosts, but she really wasn't scared of them. In fact, she had always wanted to meet one. But the thought of _actually_ seeing one here in her own house frightened her. _What if it eats me? What if it attacks me as soon as I walk up there?_

That's what you get when you read too many stories about fairies and vampires. Ridiculous fantasies. The ladder fell down with a thud, and Yume carefully stepped on it. It creaked. She heard a sudden rustling from in the attic, and her heart beat even wildly still. She climbed the rest of the way slowly, dreading and feeling excited about the outcome.

She finally stepped onto solid ground, not even needing to duck her head because of how high the roof was. Her hand reluctantly searched the wall for a light switch, her eyes as bulging as big as frogs, trying to see in the near darkness. Finally, she found one and flipped it on immediately.

"NOW!" She heard someone yell. Yume screamed and covered her face wither her arms and started to move backwards. She heard a thud as something whizzed by her face and missed and a few more came after it. She lowered her hands and took another step backwards, looking around her with urgency. _Stay cool. _She thought as she took another step backwards, and tripped.

She gave a small yelp as she feel backwards, and would've fallen down the attic hole if it weren't for a hand that grabbed her elbow. It spun her around, knocked her feet from under her, and she hit the ground with a thud, a kunai being pressed threateningly to her throat. She peered up at her attacker that- Yume just realized- lived in her attic. She resisted the urge to sweat drop in a situation like this. _Who would live in _my_ attic?_ She thought.

The attacker was male. He had sparkling green eyes, the kind of green you would find after rain in a dense forest. His hair was a dark brown-red, and he had a white bandana going through the middle of it. Yume started up at him, _really _confused.

"Who are you?" He asked sharply, digging the kunai into her throat. Something inside of Yume snapped.

"WHO AM I? _WHO AM I?!_ I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO ASK THAT! _WHO ARE YOU?_ WHY ARE YOU LIVING IN MY ATTIC AND SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF AN INNOCENT GIRL? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She screamed into his face, her eyes alight with angry flames, and tried to punch him off of her. He grabbed her hand quickly before it reached his face, leaving Yume shocked. _He's fast. _

He seemed taken aback, his eyes wide. "You can come out now, Madoka." He said, turning to look behind him. A small figure stepped out from behind a big box. "She doesn't seem dangerous." He said.

"What do you mean, I'm not dangerous? I could kick your butt any day I wanted! Wanna go? Huh, punk?" Yume yelled, several blood veins on her head, and got into a fighting stance with her fists raised while still laying on the floor.

The guy snorted. "Come here, Madoka." He said, and the silhouette walked up to him, leaning against him. Yume could see that it was female, about eight years old or younger. She had brown hair and eyes, and her hair was parted into two braids.

"Will you _please_ explain to me what you are doing in my attic?" Yume asked frustratingly, her neck beginning to sting because of the sharp kunai. "and LET ME UP! Especially if you think I'm not dangerous!" She added, kicking her legs around.

Reluctantly, the guy let go and Yume sat up, scratching her neck. "What is going on? Why are you in my attic? Who are you?" She asked, and the guy sighed.

"I'm Ryo. This is my sister Madoka. We didn't have anywhere to live and this house was empty so we moved into the attic." He explained in a curt matter.

His explanation didn't help Yume's confusion at all. "Well, why did you need somewhere to live?" She asked.

"Our parents are dead." He said in a manner that said he wouldn't answer any more personal questions.

"Ooookay…" Yume said, scratching the back of her head. It was becoming rather awkward in here. "I'm Yume Nusumi and this is my house. I just moved here two days ago. But…Why don't we go downstairs? It's kinda stuffy in here." She suggested and got up.

Ryo narrowed his eyes in suspicion but followed her. Madoka clung to his leg, pulling him back. It was obvious she didn't trust Yume. Yume sighed and bent down in front of her.

"I promise I won't hurt you. You have to trust me. Do I look like the type that would hurt someone?" She asked softly, holding out her hand. With her hair in a tangled mess from falling and screaming, and her clothes rumpled, it looked like the only person she would ever hurt is her own self. Madoka smiled shyly and dubiously took Yume's hands.

"Okay, let's go!" Yume said cheerfully. She turned around and almost ran into a beam that was hanging from the ceiling (She's clumsy). "Whoa, almost got hit there. Ok, continuing on." Madoka giggled, and Ryo sighed. _This is going to take a while,_ he thought.

--

"Ok, let me get this straight. You were born in the Rain village and living with your sister because your parents died and you didn't have any family besides your uncle but he's a rogue ninja. So, you decided to move to Konoha where nobody would know you and live in my attic because the house was empty." Yume asked Ryo. The three were sitting at Yume's kitchen table, and Madoka was happily enjoying a steaming bowl of rice that Yume had prepared for her. They had finally got down to the first floor and Yume had demanded that Ryo tell her why he was there. So, they had spent the last hour talking.

Ryo sighed, tired of explaining, and just nodded. "Do you finally understand?" He asked, annoyed.

"Um…" Yume pretended to think. "Duh. I'm not stupid, you know." She snorted. "Ok…so what was the banging that I kept hearing?"

"Oh great, more questions." Ryo said sarcastically, and Yume just huffed. "I told you, while you were daydreaming, that I was trying to scare you off so you would leave the house again because I didn't know it belonged to you." He explained.

"Well, I would never have left. I'm not scared that easily." Yume said indignantly.

Ryo shot her a disbelieving look. "Says the girl who screams while reading a _book. _I don't know if you get scared or annoyed easier…" He muttered.

Yume flushed. "I don't do either of those!" She denied.

"Um…" Madoka spoke up. "Yume-chan? Is there more rice?" She asked, a couple pieces of rice sticking to her face.

Yume stared at her for a couple of seconds, then burst out laughing. "You are just too cute!" She squealed, and hugged her. Madoka giggled."Yeah, I'll get more rice. Just stay there." She said, walking into the next room where the stove was.

"We should leave the next chance we get." Ryo said quickly, as soon as Yume was out of earshot.

"No, Ryo nii-chan! Yume-chan is nice!" Madoka said indignantly, her bottom lip jutting out defiantly.

"But she could report us to someone…" He tried to look for reasons.

"Why would she do that? She's a nice girl, and I trust her." Madoka huffed.

"She's going to kick us out anyways…" Ryo reasoned.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She'll probably offer us to stay here and even if she doesn't, we can always find an apartment or something to live in…"

Ryo sweat dropped. _She doesn't quite understand the concept of money yet. _

"Here you go!" Yume swept into the room, handing Madoka the rice. "So…I was thinking…Do you guys have any other place to live?" She asked.

Ryo shook his head. "Well…If you wanted, you could stay in one of the rooms in this mansion. It's not like I'll be using them for anything…." Yume offered. Madoka stuck her tongue out at Ryo, who glared at her.

"I wanna stay!" Madoka said cheerfully.

"I don't want to impose on you or anything…" Ryo said, his voice dripping sarcasm, but Yume didn't quite catch it.

"It's not like I'm making you pay rent or anything." She rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic," He retorted.

"Well, you're not very good at it." Yume shot back.

"No, you're just to stupid to know when somebody says something sarcastic."

"Nu-uh! You are!"

"You guys sound like a couple." Madoka suddenly said, looking from one person to the other.

Yume and Ryo both blushed. "Eh? Couple? I don't think so!" Yume laughed at this impossibility.

The doorbell rang loud and clean, and Yume thankfully got up and went to answer the door. It was Team 7. Yume looked astonished from one face to the other.

"Kakashi? Naruto? Sakura? _Sasuke_?" Yume asked incredulously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You said I could come visit you. I had my team again today, so I thought we would all come!" Kakashi said overly-cheerfully, obviously not matching the mood of his fellow companions. Sasuke was seething in anger, having been dragged here by all three of them, and Sakura was being Sakura, and Naruto was moaning about ramen.

"Okay…Well, come in I guess." she said dubiously. She led them back to the kitchen where Ryo and Madoka were sitting still. " Guys, this is Madoka and Ryo. Madoka and Ryo, this is Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and…Sasuke." Yume said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hi!" Madoka waved cheerfully. "Are these your friends?" She asked. Ryo gave a nod in greeting and then went back to looking out the window.

"You could say that. I really only met them a day or so ago. Besides Kakashi, of course. I knew him when I was little." Yume explained.

"Are there friends of yours from the Sand village, Yume?" Kakashi asked.

Yume shook her head, unsure of what to say. She decided to tell the truth. "They were…living in my attic. I found them today and they're going to be living here with me because I have a lot of rooms." She explained.

"Why were they living in your attic?" Sakura and Naruto asked at almost exactly the same time.

"They didn't have anywhere else to go." Yume shrugged, dropping the topic.

"Why didn't they just talk to the Hokage about it? They could've gotten an apartment." Naruto pressed, even though Yume didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"They didn't have money." She said shortly. "So, how's being a sensei treating you, Kakashi?" Yume changed the subject quickly.

"It's been so hard. My poor back is killing me," Kakashi said in fake-sadness, stretching his back.

"Aww, is Kakashi-sensei having a hard time teaching?" Yume said sarcastically in a baby voice. Kakashi turned to glare at her. It was obvious he had been looking for sympathy. Then, Yume remembered the ramen that Naruto had helped pay for. "Oh yeah! I forgot something! I'll be right back!" Yume suddenly exclaimed and jumped down from her chair, tripping over it in the process.

"I'm okay!" She said cheerfully and ran upstairs.

"So…You're going to be living with my little Yume, huh?" Kakashi started, an evil glint in his eye, staring at Ryo intently. Naruto and Sakura had gone to explore the house in detail, both exclaiming how large it was, and Sasuke had probably left the house completely.

"Uh…Yeah?" Ryo said as Madoka got up from her stool and went into the kitchen to get more rice, not really wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"You better not try anything with her…" Kakashi warned, pulling something out of his pocket. Ryo looked warily at him, sticking his hand in his pocket for his kunai, but realized he had thrown them all at Yume when he had attacked her. "…Without consulting me and the book first…" Kakashi smiled evilly and pulled out his orange Icha-Icha Paradise book.

Ryo sweat dropped. "Ugh no way! I don't even like Yume! You're a pervert!" Ryo yelled angrily.

"What else is new?" Yume scoffed as she came back downstairs with the money in her hand. "Hey, where did the other three go?" She asked, looking around.

"NARUTO'S BACK!" Naruto yelled happily, running down the stairs with Sakura close behind.

"Baka…" She muttered.

"Okay Naruto, here's your money!" Yume handed him the money she owed him for the ramen.

"Oh…Thanks Yume-chan!" Naruto smiled. Just then, the front door slammed and the lock clicked as Sasuke ran back inside, huffing and puffing.

"Aw, Sasuke! You brought your stupid fan girls back to my house!" Yume complained as bunches of faces squished on the front door and the windows next to it.

"Hn." He answered stoically and sat in a chair.

"_Hn_." She mocked in an annoyed tone. He glared at her and she turned her head away purposefully.

"So uh…Anyways Yume, I hear Anko is your sensei. How was your meeting with her yesterday?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot! I need to talk to Tsunade! Anko never showed up. I waited there for like four hours!" Yume sighed.

"Okay well…What about your meeting today with Tsunade about your meetings?" Sakura asked.

"CRAP! I forgot about that!" Yume slapped her forehead. "Alright! Everyone out! Except for you two, Ryo and Madoka, you stay here. I have to go!" She ushered everyone out of the house, leaving Madoka and Ryo stunned and confused at the table.

"Okay bye then, Yume-chan! Good luck!" Kakashi said, walking away with his team.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked! Thanks for reading and...I honestly have no idea when chapter 3 will be up. Again...sorry for the WAY late update! :D**


End file.
